After the War
by SolemnMischiefManager
Summary: This is a quick oneshot of Harry, the missing chapter after Harry, Ron and Hermione have talked to Dumbledore about the Elder Wand, I got the idea from the song Ho Hey and well just read on to understand!


_A/N Hey guys this is a quick oneshot I decided to do, I got the idea from my HP Playlist and I thought what the heck? It's the last song Ho Hey and my long description about it made into a quick story so enjoy! Mischief Managed!_

Harry did not go to the Gryffindor Tower, nor did he call Kreacher to fetch him any form of food. Though he longed to wash and sleep in a bed he didn't. Instead he thanked Dumbledore's portrait returned the Pensieve back to its cabinet with Snape's memories still swirling within neither solid nor liquid and then left the Headmaster's Office with Ron and Hermione. They did not talk as they walked; Harry knew his two friends were as exhausted as him. But he knew neither of them would want to rest, Ron would want to be with his family and Hermione would want to be there for either Harry or Ron.

They walked down the deserted corridors. Harry recalled happier times he had spent in the corridors of his home, times he spent laughing with Ron and twins or talking with Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Harry felt grief claw its way down his throat and at his stomach. To see the Castle so broken and quiet was something Harry could to comprehend, even worse was what Harry knew to be in Great Hall.

Harry draped the Invisibility Cloak over his arm as he walked in Ron and Hermione by his side, he glanced at them, Hermione was holding Ron's hand and giving him a reassuring smile but Ron, whose eyes were fixed ahead, did not see. Hermione gently led Ron away toward where his family sat around Fred's body. A lump rose in Harry's throat and he tried to swallow it away.

He looked around at the other inhabitants in the Great Hall, Grawp was still being fed food by pupils and Hagrid was sat beside him laughing along. Seamus and Dean were talking to Aberforth the three of them holding cups of what Harry could presume was tea. Dean and Seamus were smiling as Aberforth told them a story using a lot of hand gestures and demonstrating something with his wand.

Near to them Professor McGonagall was sat talking quietly with Kingseley looking much calmer and friendlier than Harry had ever seen her. He would have to thank her one day. Harry had just resolved to go talk to her when he spotted someone.

Narcissca Malfoy was sat with Lucius and Draco, to Harry's surprise Luna was sat by Draco talking to him with faraway look on her face. Harry was even more surprised to see no sneer on Draco's face but an interested look. Harry walked forward to the family.

"Hello Harry," Luna said dreamily, "Did you talk to Ron and Hermione?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "Thank you Luna,"

Luna smiled but did not reply. Instead she turned to Draco.

"It was nice talking to you Draco, I will tell you more about Nargles some other time,"

Draco smiled at Luna, "Of course Luna,"

Luna stood up and left walking over to where Neville sat still holding the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry rummaged in his pockets for a few moments then extracted Draco's wand and held it out for Draco.

"Thank you," Draco said taking it sounding as if the words were unfamiliar for him, "I hope you didn't damage it too badly,"

"I don't think so," Harry said, "But it helped me out a lot, so I guess I ought to say thanks,"

Draco nodded and Harry turned to Narcissca.

"I want to thank you for what you did in the forest;" Harry told the woman sincerely, "What you did was very brave,"

Narcissca's expression softened. Without her sneer or look as if she had smelt something unpleasant she looked beautiful and Harry noticed a look in her eyes, one Harry had seen in Mrs Weasley's when she was fighting Bellatrix – it was Mother's love.

"Draco's tells me you saved him," Narcissca said, "I want to thank you for that, I understand that we will never be on agreeable terms but we're on the same side now,"

Harry smiled. He noticed how Lucius was determinedly not looking at him.

"Yeah, we are,"

Narcissca smiled again and Harry walked away.

He would never be able to be friends or even entirely civil with the Malfoy's, but Narcissca had saved his life and was willing to make a change that much was clear and Draco was following his Mother. Naturally, Lucius was a lot cause but this didn't faze Harry.

Harry began to walk and made his way over to where McGonagall was sat. As he walked towards Kingseley looked up and smiled at him. His robes were torn and singed in some places and there was a trail of cuts on his cheek, Harry knew he looked a damn sight worse but he found he didn't care.

"Hello Harry," Kingseley said in his calm voice that shook ever so slightly, "You were missed,"

Harry smiled, "I had to talk to Dumbledore,"

Kingseley nodded, "Well Minerva I'm afraid I have to leave, the Ministry in chaos, the Prophet's begging for a story about what happened-"

"The truth won't be told though?" McGonagall interrupted sharply, "The world does not need to know everything,"

Harry smiled at McGonagall gratefully as Kingseley replied, "Of course not, we will simply say Voldemort is gone and that Harry was the one who overpowered him in a duel, and we'll list the Death Eater's killed and those we lost,"

Harry nodded, "That sounds good, I don't want everyone knowing about the Elder Wand,"

"With the problems that would occur with it, it's best being kept secret or a rumour," Kingseley agreed, "I will see you soon Harry, you to Minerva,"

"Bye Kingseley," Harry replied,

"Kingseley," McGonagall replied inclining her head slightly,

Kingseley stood up brushed of his robes then walked away out of the Great Hall.

"How are you Harry?" McGonagall asked peering at him over her glasses, "You look tired,"

"So do your Professor," Harry replied, "Perhaps you should get some rest,"

"I'm afraid that is out of the question," McGonagall replied, "It is my duty to protect Hogwarts but my wish to help those of Hogwarts loyalty,"

"I understand," Harry replied honestly,

"I think your friend Ronald needs you more than you think Harry," McGonagall said in a kind voice,

Harry looked at her. A lot had changed in a few hours, Voldemort was gone, Kingseley was Minister, and McGonagall was calling Harry not by his surname. Harry certainly liked the changes.

Harry looked over to where Ron was sat with other Weasley's; he was crying something Harry had only seen Ron do twice. Hermione was crying with her arms around Ginny who was no longer crying but instead staring at the floor with red eyes.

"Thank you for helping me Professor," Harry said, "I wouldn't have been able to duel Snape,"

McGonagall looked at him sharply, "What you said about Severus earlier-?"

"Is all true," Harry said, "Every word,"

"Then Severus was braver than I ever gave him credit for,"

"Always," Harry echoed Snape's and Lily's words without meaning to,

"I will see you later on Harry; I have to talk to Filius,"

"Bye Professor,"

McGonagall stood and walked away over to where Flitwick was sat with Madam Pomfrey tending to a wound on his head as he happily talked to a few Ravenclaws who were waiting to be seen by Madam Pomfrey. Firenze lay beside them his flank healed.

Harry stood and walked over to the Weasley's at last. His aching body protested loudly and he fought to put one foot in front of the other, he fought against his heavy lids which were slipping shut.

He stopped beside the Weasley's and looked at the bodies of Tonks and Remus. Seeing the pair so peaceful looking was like a knife in his gut. Harry thought inexplicably of Teddy, of the young infant who was now orphaned. He thought of the Remus he had seen through the Resurrection Stone, who had seemed so happy and at peace will the world.

Harry wished for a place like the Kings Cross he had imagined or actually been at with Dumbledore. He wished a place like that existed where all his loved ones were, where they were happy together and as youthful and peaceful as Remus had looked through the Resurrection Stone.

Harry knelt down by Remus's body. He pulled from his jacket pocket the aged piece of parchment which was the Marauders Map. Not knowing what brought him to do what he did next Harry took hold of his wand and tapped it against the map, "Harry Potter, son of Prongs, asks you to share your feelings on Moony's death," he whispered.

As if an invisible hand was writing upon the parchment words appeared upon the parchment.

_"Messrs Wormtail expresses his sadness at Messrs Moony's passing, and hopes forgiveness will one day be granted for his crimes,"_

_ "Messrs Padfoot gives his condolences to Harry Potter who has lost enough already and hopes the Messrs Moony isn't to grey when he next sees him,"_

_ "Messrs Prongs agrees with Messrs Padfoot and wishes for Harry Potter to know Messrs Moony will not have a moment of peace for many years to come,"_

_ "Messrs Moony disagrees with Messrs Prongs wishing to have some quiet after several long a difficult years and assures Messrs Padfoot being grey is not a bad thing,"_

Harry smiled as he read the words. He felt his heart swell at reading the last three sentiments especially. He felt warmth spread through him as if Remus had just fed him chocolate after facing Dementors. Harry pocketed the Marauder's Map once again.

He looked at Remus's face sadly and then to Tonk's. Her hair was bubblegum pink; perhaps her death had been quick.

"He won't forget you," Harry said so quietly it was barely audible, "I promise,"

Harry stood up and took the last few steps to the Weasley's. Mrs Weasley was stroking Fred's that seemed to not be red but grey. The life and colour of Fred Weasley seemed to have vanished. Mr Weasley was holding Percy and Charlie, as Fluer held Bill whose scarred face was scrunched up as he fought back tears.

Harry crouched by George who was staring at his twins face with an expression of nothing but pain. Fred's eyes were now closed and his face was slack and deathly pale. Harry gulped, of all the people, he had never though Fred Weasley would be one those who died.

George seemed to suddenly notice Harry being by his side, he threw his arms around the younger boy startling him. George began to cry, his entire frame shaking with sobs. Harry hugged him back awkwardly feeling tears sting his own eyes and his hands tremble slightly.

Harry looked at the others over George's shoulder. Through her tears Hermione was smiling at him, Ginny was still morosely staring at the floor. He felt his heart clench at the sigh of Ginny, his Ginny, so broken and lost looking, nothing from the strong girl he knew who rarely cried.

George lent back from Harry his eyes downcast and his face flushed slightly.

"I'm sorry Harry," George mumbled in a monotone voice, "I shouldn't – I mean, I didn't want-"

"Its fine," Harry assured him softly, "Crying doesn't make you weak it makes you human,"

The corners of George's mouth twitched slightly as if he was attempting to smile. Harry put a hand on his shoulder not saying anything but he knew George wouldn't want that, George covered Harry's hand with his own and squeezed it tightly and Harry returned the pressure.

Then quite unexpectedly and to everyone's surprise music blared through the Great Hall.

Startled, gripping his wand tightly, Harry looked around. George stiffened beside him his hands curling into fists, Harry noted everyone else looking around to find the source of the music.

"Oh!" Hermione whispered softly as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks,

"What is it?" Mrs Weasely asked in a hoarse voice,

"Listen," Hermione replied thickly,

Harry did so not loosening his hold on his wand.

Soft music floated to his ears followed by soft lyrics. Harry was reminded of Fawkes and his singing and how his song would always apply to how Harry was feeling, for some reason the song that played then was doing the same thing. For the first time in hours, Harry felt hope.

George dropped Harry's hand and covered his face with his hands. Harry knew he was crying again and wondered if the music was affecting him as deeply as it was affecting Harry.

Harry stood up as if in a daze, he no longer felt tired and his body no longer ached. He walked over to Mrs Weasley who was tenderly cradling Fred's head in her lap. She looked up as she approached; he crouched down by her and took hold of her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

Mrs Weasley softly set Fred's head onto the makeshift pillow they had made out of Bill's jacket. She sniffed once and stood up with Harry. Slowly, Harry walked from the bodies of those they had lost into the centre of the Great Hall.

Mrs Weasley flushed slightly but her face was already red form crying, her eyes looked tired and showed nothing but pain, none of the warmth Harry was accustomed to suing. Harry hugged Mrs Weasley and as he did he whispered, "Thanks Mum,"

As he pulled back he saw her face was glazed with fresh new tears but she was smiling. The first true smile Harry had seen her give for a long time. Harry smiled back at her as he took her hands and began to dance with her, to the music.

He knew it was bad, after all he had been awful at dancing during the Yule Ball, and Harry didn't care there were at least a hundred people watching them nor that they were more swaying instead of dancing. Mrs Weasley's eyes shone though and that was all what mattered.

For the first time since the strange music started Harry listened to the lyrics;

_So show me family_

_All the blood that I would bleed_

Harry briefly parted from Mrs Weasley; he walked over to Mr Weasley whose chin was shaking as he looked down at his son's body. Harry took the mans hand and walked him over to his wife and laced their hands together. The couple smiled at each other as they began to dance.

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

Harry walked back over to the Weasley's, he took Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet as he took Ron's, he led his best friends over to where Mr and Mrs Weasley were dancing through their tears.

Harry did not know why he was doing any of this, but it felt right. Pulling the Weasley's and his friends up in their respective couples and seeing the smiles they gave him made Harry happier than he could convey through any feelings.

The rest of the inhabitants in the Great Hall were following suit, Harry saw McGonagall dancing with a chuckling Slughorn, Hagrid spinning a giggling Sprout, Narcissca was simply swaying on the spot with Draco and Harry – Harry was stood with Ginny beside George and Angelina.

He simply held her as they spun slowly, he breathed in her sweet flowery scent that he had missed so much. Ginny interlaced her fingers with Harry's as she rested her cheek against his chest; he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly but softly.

"I missed you," Ginny whispered,

"I missed you as well," Harry replied kissing the roots of her fiery red hair,

Harry finally knew where he belonged.

He belonged beside Ginny, to simply love and care for. His family were the Weasley's and the friends he had made and the bonds that would never be broken. Hagrid who had welcomed him to the Wizarding World and had been his first friend, Ron who had sat with him on their journey to Hogwarts and not befriended him for being the Boy Who Lived, Hermione who looked out for him no matter and the others – all the others.

Luna who was dancing swaying on her own but without a care in the world, Luna had comforted him once Sirius had died and Harry would be forever grateful for that. Neville had destroyed a Horcrux; Neville had been in the DA and worked the hardest. Dean and Seamus had laughed and joked with him and fought for Harry.

Harry saw Oliver and Katie spin past him – Oliver had cried with happiness when Harry had won the Quidditch Cup for him, Katie had been generally happy for him for being named Quidditch Captain despite her being on the team longer. Lee was waltzing now with George who was actually _grinning. _Harry remembered Lee on the platform before his Fifth Year and how he had liked Harry's dog who had been Sirius…

With a smile, Harry rested his cheek against Ginny's head. Despite all he had lost, despite the hardships he had faced Harry felt perfectly at ease. Harry no longer saw Voldemort ahead clouding his future, he saw a wide open clear path filled with those he loved, filled with happiness and most importantly light.

For Harry was the Boy Who Lived Twice, the Chosen One, and perfectly happy where he was with Ginny and his family.

_A/N I know it's not the best but please review it really helps me out! Hope you liked this, I always like writing little oneshots with fluff! Mischief Managed :)_


End file.
